A Magical Valentine's
by EveryWickedWay
Summary: Sequel to Element's of Love. It's Valentines Day in Iridium High, and love is in the air. Add the Chosen One and you got a recipe for a...well, you know.


**So, due to high demand, I am doing a semi-sequel to my previous fic, The Elements of Love. This story will be focused centrally around Jemma, and what exactly Jax does with the information that Andi supplied. This takes place about a month or so from EoL. However, the story has branched off from the actual show. So, I guess it's an AU or whatever. I'm babbling. On with the story.**

_Emma's POV_

"This is Gigi Rueda, coming to you live from the halls of Iridium High. This week, love is in the air, as Valentine's Day is this Friday. And in preparation for the big 'Cupid's Arrow Dance', I'll be reporting all of the lovey dovey action happening at Iridium High. Starting off our headlines is Andi Cruz, and my brother Diego Rueda who've been dating and going strong for over a month now…"

I was running late this morning, and was listening to Miss Information's latest broadcast on my way to school this morning. _'How does she manage to blog and still do her homework…?'_ I wondered.

I walk into school, heading to my locker. I put in my combination, and opened up my locker, when a little card fell out.

_From first we met I saw your eyes_

_And from which I lay hypnotized._

_A beauty graced me with her angelic voice._

_And I knew from then I had no choice._

_But to work for the day I could call her mine._

_Would you be my valentine?_

It was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever read. I've always had a thing for poetry. But I think that might have to do with the whole witch, spells, rhyming thing.

_*bell ringing*_

Oh no, I'm late.

"Okay class, settle down and take out your…"

"I'm here," I say bursting through the door. I hear a snicker from several people at the scene I just made.

"Miss Alonso. Tardy. _Again_." she says

"I'm sorry, there was a problem with the hot water in my house."

"Save it. Seeing as I'm in a good mood this morning, I'll let this one slip. Be sure this doesn't happen again," she tells me while giving me the 'teacher stare'.

I take the only empty seat in class next to Jax. The teacher turns around and begins today's math lesson.

"So Emma, why were you really late this morning?" he says, giving me that smug smirk he's so famous for.

"It wasn't my fault. Hex wouldn't let me leave until I played with him," I say to him.

"So the almighty Chosen One got held up by a book?" he says sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I didn't freak out when Tweetie taw a putty tat," I saw making a pouty face.

He fakes being struck in the stomach, "Ooooh, low blow there. Maybe I am rubbing off on you."

I push his arm, and look up to realize that the teacher is staring at us.

"Ahem. Ms. Alonso, perhaps you and Mr. Novoa would wish to share your conversation with the rest of the class."

"No Mrs. Jones," we say.

"Well then pay attention, or you'll both have detention," she tells us.

"Yes ma'am."

She turns around and continues writing on the board. A couple minutes later, Jax passes me a note.

"_So you excited for Valentine's Day?"_ he wrote

I respond with, _"I guess. But it's not like I can celebrate too much. Daniel broke up with me, remember."_

I hand it back to him.

About a minute later, he hands it back to me.

I'm unfolding it when I hear, "MS. ALONSO AND MR. NOVOA."

I look up to see the teacher glaring at us.

"Hand me the note."

She holds her hand out, and I put it in her hand.

"Class, since Jax and Emma seem so insistent on chatting with each other, perhaps we should here what is so important," she tells the class.

Suddenly, the paper bursts into flames, and the teacher drops it. I look to my side and see Jax, with his signature grin.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"You want everyone getting into our business. I don't," he tells me.

After the teacher stomps out the flames, she looks at us, and says, "I don't know what just happened, but you disrupted my class three times. Detention, both of you."

She hands us our detention slips.

"I will see the both of you afterschool."

Later at lunch, I was sitting with Andi.

"Detention! But you never get detention," she tells me.

"Tell me about it. But at least I won't be there alone."

"But it's Jax. That's not much better," she tells me.

"He's not that bad. He may not seem like it, but I've seen his softer side. He's actually really sweet," I tell her.

"Yeah, I guess…" she says as Diego sits down.

"Hi Emma," he tells me.

"Hey there beautiful," he says giving Andi a kiss on the cheek, "you ready to study. I got my textbook…" he says.

"Sorry Diego, but can I raincheck. Emma needs my help right now," Andi tells him.

"Oh, okay. But we're still on for our date tonight, right?" he asks.

"Definately. See you later."

Andi leans and gives him a quick peck on the lips, he stands up and says, "M'kay, bye."

"So I take it things are going well between you two?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Yeah. He even planned a special dinner date for the two of us. He's cooking up a special meal, and then we were thinking about catching a movie afterwards," she tells me.

"I can't wait to see what he has planned for Valentine's Day though," Andi says.

"That reminds me. I found something in my locker this morning," I tell her.

I take out the note and give it to her. She reads it, and starts laughing at the end.

"Oh my god, this is so corny. Who wrote it?" she asks.

"I don't know. There wasn't a name or anything."

"Well then, looks like you have a secret admirer," she tells me.

"A secret admirer? Well, I guess I'll just have to find out who he is?

**Love in Iridium, complete.**

**P.S. Check profile for important information**


End file.
